Yew's Diary/Bestiary/Beasts
The following is a list of Bestiary entries for Beasts from Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer. Information on enemies is constantly updated as multiples of an enemy are defeated. Each character writes their own comments about the enemy and are denoted by a different color and icon: *Yew writes in the default text color and his icon is the white lion symbol. *Magnolia writes in blue and her icon is a magnolia. *Tiz writes in green and his icon is a belt. *Edea writes in orange and her icon is her bow. *Altair writes in purple and his icon is a purple feather pen. Beasts Rabbie :Magic white rabbit that inhabits wintry highlands. Quite big, and a little scary. :Yew: It's a cute little critter, at first glance. It's hard to resist the urge to pet it. :Yew: That's right. And it's not just young girls who find rabbies adorable. Even knights of the Orthodoxy, such as myself, are easily charmed. :Yew: It's very hard to resist scooping this critter up and giving it a big old hug—it's that adorable and fluffy! But you should, because if you look into its eyes, you'll be met by the pitiless gaze of a born carnivore. And that's the moment it turns on you, transforming into a monster and attacking with a vicious Bite attack. The physical wounds are bad enough, but the sense of betrayal—that's what really hurts. :Yew: In early spring, knights in training and new recruits can be spotted in the alpine meadows hunting the rabbies for sport and training. Which is fine by me. ---- ;Rabbie :An adorable white rabbit that inhabits winter highlands. :The sight of it charms young girls and tough veterans of the Crystalguard alike. It's hard to resist scooping it up and giving it a big hug—after all, it's just a rabbit—but that's when it'll turn on you with a vicious Bite attack. In early spring, knights in training and new recruits can be spotted in the alpine meadows hunting the rabbits for sport and training. Striped Rabbie :Charming and cute, like a rabbit. :Edea: Sure. It looks cute enough... :Magnolia: I don't find it charming at all. It's cold like a fish, and smells like one, too. :Tiz: That's because it is a fish. :Edea: Whaaaaaaaaat!? :Yew: No way! :Magnolia: So why do they call it a rabbie at all? I mean, they can't be related, can they? :Tiz: Haha. It's confusing, isn't it? It got its name because of the resemblance. But when scientists examined it, they realized it was an unrelated fish that happened to look like a rabbie. But the original name stuck. :Magnolia: Oh là là! I'd never have thought it was a fish! On second thought, maybe it's cuter than I gave it credit for! :Tiz: Haha! Sounds like it has you charmed now. :Edea: So if it's a fish, then it would probably be tasty grilled with salt. Or maybe deep fried in a mead batter...or...or... :No! I can't do it! I can't imagine eating such an adorable creature! :Tiz: Sounds like someone else has been charmed, too. ---- ;Striped Rabbie :A fish resembling a rabbit, encountered in coastal waters and the open sea. :There is some debate over whether this gray-striped creature is a rabbit hybrid or a species all of its own. It uses Hippity Hoppity to charm single foes, though there is no evidence that it's more effective on women, despite some claims. Al-mi'raj :A fluffy yellow rabbit, with a charming (I think?) horn growing out of its forehead. :Tiz: Cute as a button. But when I tried to give it a hug, I got gored for my trouble! :Magnolia: Me, too! Can you imagine? Gored by a rabbit. How did you two know not to pick it up? :Yew: I learned when I was a boy. It took a few painful lessons before I clued in. :Edea: Yep, me, too. After three close encounters with those horns, I didn't think fluffy yellow rabbits were cuddly anymore. :Altair: The al-mi'raj is vulnerable to lightning, and it has no attack except for when it stabs with its horn. As long as you are careful, it should not cause you much trouble. ---- ;Al-mi'raj :A yellow horned rabbit that ranges widely from Gathelatio to Eternia. :The harmless and adorable appearance belies its bad temper and aggressive character. It is known to attack with a powerful Bunny Bash, leading with the horn that grows from its forehead. Try not to let it get to you! Vorpal Bunny :A black-furred, haughty rabbit. Seems very proud of its attractive blue stripes. :Tiz: Watch out for this one! Its Hare Cut attack can kill instantly, no matter how much health you have! :Edea: Is it a good idea to give a dangerous attack like that such a cutesy, punny name? :Magnolia: Cutesy or not, there's nothing punny—or funny—about a deranged rabbit biting your head off. :Altair: You have been warned! It may appear sweet and innocent, but let down your guard and this monstrous rabbie will leap for your neck with teeth bared! If you hesitate, you are dead! It's not a joke, do you hear me? I mean, look at the teeth! ---- ;Vorpal Bunny :A deadly killer rabbit covered in black fur. :The people of Crystallica live in terror of this monster, and call it the Dark Demon. Its horrible Hare Cut attack has a high chance of inflicting instant death on its victim, so defeat it fast if you happen to encounter one. Wolf :A wolf commonly seen in the Eternian wildlands. Always hungry, it attacks on sight. :Yew: Wolves are usually nocturnal and often appear with other monsters. I wonder if the monsters keep the wolves as pets or guard dogs. :Yew: In any case, as long as you have the right armor, wolves are nothing to worry about! :Yew: Although their Bite attack does hurt. So don't get too cocky. ---- ;Wolf :The wolf is a normal wild animal that can be found throughout Eternia. :It is mostly nocturnal and often encountered in the company of other monsters. It is not much of a threat to fully armored warriors, but those with light armor had best fear its Bite attack. Hellhound :A mad dog bristling with spikes. Even if it was friendly, you wouldn't want to pet it. :Edea: Tell me about it! Did you notice when it bit me? It was like all the other monsters suddenly wanted a piece of me, too. :Tiz: Ah, that's the Snap attack. If it gets you with that, the other monsters start to pile on. :Magnolia: When that happens, go to Default stance. Your best chance is to just stand firm and ride it out. :Altair: That is indeed the best response. In fact, you can make Snap work to your advantage, for it frees up the other members of your party to unleash attacks without fear of reprisal. Seize the opportunity! ---- ;Hellhound :Once bred as a hunting dog for the Eternian Forces, these dogs are now mostly feral. :At the end of the war the dogs' handlers were relieved of duty and many of their charges escaped into the wild. When they attack with Snap, the victim becomes more likely to be targeted in subsequent attacks. When hounds smell blood, they love to pile on... Silver Wolf :A wolf with silver fur. I get the feeling it's almost mystical, somehow. :Edea: Wolves remind me of full moons, and moons remind me of moon-viewing parties! Hmm, I love dumplings... :Tiz: Impressive. You got from wolves to dumplings really fast there... :Magnolia: Getting back to topic, paralysis is always bad news. Best to bring some curing items along, rather than just relying on magic. :Altair: According to legend, silver wolves were the servants of vampires. They are fearsome hunters—brave, cruel, and intelligent, and a pack of them is serious trouble. Try to reduce their numbers quickly, before it is too late. ---- ;Silver Wolf :This silver-coated wolf is truly a beautiful animal, but it has the heart of a killer. :The beast likes to deliver a Paralyzing Bite before ravenously devouring its prey. Definitely not one of man's best friends. Zombie Wolf :A zombified wolf. Definitely don't want to get too close. :Edea: So just attack from afar with magic, and you'll be fine. Right, Yew? :Tiz: It's good advice. They are vulnerable to fire and light. And if you're desperate, potions hurt them, too! :Magnolia: They must really hate humans, if they still want to attack us in that state. Perhaps they were treated cruelly when they were alive. :Altair: They remember the taste of our flesh, that is all. They are only ghosts who do not understand they are dead. I would not waste any pity on them, except to give them the mercy of true death. ---- ;Zombie Wolf :This mad, rampaging zombie was resurrected by the magic power of the forest. :It uses the ghastly Self-Cannibalize to make itself strong by feasting on its own flesh. According to reports, more and more of the creatures have been seen in the woods of Yulyana. Cerberus :A spike hound that guards Vampire Castle. You can see flames behind its fangs... :Altair: This dangerous foe strikes entire parties with the powerful fire attack Hellfire, and counters physical attacks with Payback. If you don't want it to have the first strike, alarm earrings can be effective. Only one member of your party need equip them. :Edea: Ah, this monster always reminds me of those tragic days... Remember the haiku? :With your quest complete :return you do to safety :Cerberus awaits. :Tiz: Hahaha! They sure were tough, weren't they? Still, they can't counter magic or special moves, so there is that. :Magnolia: I wonder why it's so intent on guarding a freezing cold, empty castle. :Edea: Maybe because of something in the past. Some memory, maybe. :Yew: You think they have some tragic past? :Tiz: No. Something more like... The voice of its old master, maybe. A deep, caring voice. A voice that brings back warm memories... ---- ;Cerberus :This monstrous hellhound leaps to attack intruders with slavering abandon. :The cerberus counters physical attacks with the powerful Payback, so it is wiser to hit it with magic and special abilities that cannot be countered. It is especially dangerous if it gets in the first strike, so caution is advised. Frosti :A charming fairy of ice and snow with big round eyes. It can use white magic. There used to be a street stall in Gathelatio that offered frosti belt accessories as prizes. I spent all my pocket money there one summer, but never won once, and ended up with a stack of useless gargoyle stickers, instead. :Yew: A lot of people got taken in by the urban legend. You know, the one that says if you see a real wild frosti you'll be guaranteed to win a frosti accessory. As for the monster, it is more trouble than it looks, with its cure and reflect spells. :Yew: I heard more news about the frosti accessories. Apparently, the man who ran the frosti stall disappeared in Eisenberg somewhere, and now the accessories are rarer than ever. :Yew: Every now and then, a frosti accessory shows up in auctions, but as soon as collectors catch wind of it, the price goes through the roof. ---- ;Frosti :A fairy of ice and snow, the frosti cures wounded comrades and protects them from magic. The spells of the frosti force adventurers to battle harder than they would like. Some Eternian shops were selling toy replicas, but the maker has gone missing and now the toys are extremely rare. Ratatoskr :Soft, fluffy and brown. Heals allies with cure spells. :Magnolia: Definitely cute. :Yew: In the old myths of Eternia, there was supposedly a giant world tree, and Ratatoskr would run up and down it carrying insults between the eagle at the top and the wyrm at the roots. :Tiz: Is that right? It seems so sweet and innocent. Not the type to deliver insults to wyrms and raptors. :Edea: If these animals are anything like the original Ratatoskr, then that innocent face hides a real heart of malice. :Altair: Indeed, this seemingly innocent creature relishes insults and slander. That said, the threat posed by a ratatoskr depends very much on what monsters it appears with. Slay it quickly, if you do not want it healing more powerful and dangerous beasts. ---- ;Ratatoskr :This squirrel-like creature was first described in ancient tales from the Far North. In the original myth, Ratatoskr carries insults between the eagle at the top of Yggdrasil and the wyrm at its base. It's charming in its way, but you should still kill it fast, because it casts cure on its allies. Carbuncle :Cute and cuddly at first glance, but capable of casting very dangerous spells. :Tiz: Charming it may be, but any foe that can cast cura and protect on its allies is bound to be trouble. :Edea: Not to mention it can inflict serious damage with its aeroga spell. :Magnolia: It's a shame that something so cute has to be so deadly. :Altair: In the old tongue, carbuncle originally meant small coal, and later came to be used to refer to any fiery red gemstone such as rubies. As for fighting the carbuncle creature, there is little I can add that you do not know. It is best to deal with carbuncles first, so they do not prolong the battle. By the way, the plan to turn them into popular accessories fell apart, due to difficulty in procuring sufficient supplies. ---- ;Carbuncle :A creature from an uncharted jungle, it uses the jewel in its body to cast spells. :The carbuncle prolongs battles by casting cura and protect. Beware, too, of its mighty aeroga, which can be devastating if you're not careful. Cait Sith :A troublesome mage cat armed with a stave. Bring eye drops! :Edea: Wah! I'm blind, I'm blind! This cat is SO annoying. :Tiz: Yep. A cait sith or two in the enemy party can really make a fight drag on. They don't have a lot of stamina, so it's a good idea to take them out first. :Magnolia: A cat that can cast spells... You really do have the strangest creatures here in Luxendarc. :Altair: In one of the old tongues, cait means cat and sith means fairy, and despite its appearance, this creature is most assuredly the latter. Like all fairies, it loves to cause mischief, especially for humans. Do not hesitate to teach it a stern lesson! ---- ;Cait Sith :This fairy blinds its foes, making it a nightmare to fight when using just weapons. Definitely bring a good supply of eye drops. By the way, although it looks and sounds like a cat, it has nothing to do with felines. It is a fairy through and through, and like all of its kind, it loves making mischief. Greater Cait :A cat spirit in gentleman's garb. Likes to throw its money around. :Edea: Anyone else get the feeling this monster was looking down at us? It was so...uppity. Very annoying. :Magnolia: It acted like it could buy anything it wanted with its money. :Tiz: Of course, whatever money it has pales in comparison to the resources of noble old families like Yew's and Edea's... :Magnolia: What matters, though, is how you spend your wealth. I mean, it doesn't mean a thing if you fritter it away on gold-plated pen sets instead of spending it on your friends... :Edea: All right, all right, fine! I can take a hint. I'll buy you a present, okay? :Altair: The greater cait is a fairy that spent a long time in human society, where it picked up its love of money and gambling. It uses its wealth to support its allies, boosting critical rates with Pay to Play and also casting silence on foes. ---- ;Greater Cait :A cat fairy that picked up a taste for gold and gambling from pernicious human society. The creature believes that gold can solve anything, and so nothing else matters at all. It spends its loot without restraint to bolster and buff its allies. White Cait :This charming white cat can cast a whole host of spells and provide natural, effective cures for anything that ails you! :Edea: Charming? Not when it's fighting for the enemy. Then it's just another monster, like all the rest. :Magnolia: Everything is black and white to you, isn't it? :Tiz: These white caits heal damage as fast as we dish it out. It's definitely a good idea to take them down first. :Altair: A cat fairy that specializes in support magic. As you say, it will continue to cure its allies until it is taken out of battle, so I suggest that you attack it first. The white cait is susceptible to status ailments, so you can also use silence to neutralize its magic. ---- ;White Cait :A cait sith who learned white magic after many years of grueling study. :The creature is a master of all white magic, from healing and support magic to attacking spells. As Edea astutely observed, it's a black and white cait, but that doesn't make it gray. Black Cait :A real handful of a cat. Fools you with cute looks, then wham! It hits you with black magic. :Yew: You know what we should call this cat? Terror Feline of Death, that's what. :Edea: Actually, it already has a name—black cait. Although I agree it's a real pain. :Tiz: It can conjure some powerful spells. Especially that death magic. I wonder if there's any accessories that can protect us from it. :Altair: Safety rings grant protection from instant death attacks, and reflect rings automatically reflect magic at the beginning of every battle. Always remember that a good accessory can swing a battle in your favor. ---- ;Black Cait :A cait sith who studied under a legendary feline mage. :The creature casts powerful black magic spells, using fear to sow terror amongst its foes and death to strike them down. Panther :Big, fast, and scary! This four-legged beast has it all. :Magnolia: I could barely hit it. Normal attacks just don't work. :Tiz: I think it's vulnerable to fire. Maybe attacking with magic is the way to go. :Edea: Remember that daggers work well on beast types. If you're having problems hitting the target, think about using a different weapon. :Altair: It doesn't matter how powerful your attack is if the target can evade your blows. You should select your jobs and abilities to match the foes you face. A little planning can smooth the roughest of journeys. ---- ;Panther :This puma-like beast is easily recognized by its long whiskers. :This beast is amazingly nimble for its size, and when it uses Footwork it becomes nigh on impossible to hit. It can often be found in forests surrounding Florem. Valtora :A giant tiger-beast sporting green stripes. One bite from the beast causes instant death! :Edea: Yep. That Chomp attack is big trouble. Not even Default can save you. :Magnolia: Plus, a valtora can take a lot of punishment. There's no good way to end the fight fast, before it can sink its teeth in. :Tiz: Maybe we're thinking about this the wrong way. We're going to get bitten, there's no way to avoid it. The key is how we respond. :Altair: Exactly. The beast's Chomp is a superior ability and nearly impossible to avoid. In such cases, you must prepare for battle with healing and resurrection items. A superior ability, used to good effect, is a powerful tool. You take my meaning, I trust. ---- ;Valtora :A tiger-like monster that can be found across the entire Eisenberg region. :The beast's Chomp attack, delivered with razor-sharp fangs, is powerful enough to kill it in a single blow. If you run into one, a good strategy would be to run away, fast. Strangely, there have been reports of valtoras sharing the outdoor hot springs with human bathers. Catamount :A long-whiskered cat that prowls dark forests. Big, orange, and intimidating. :Magnolia: It's a master of evasion. Improving your own aim is one way to handle it. :Tiz: It can inflict a lot of damage, too, so you need to watch your health. You have to be ready for its Dual Attack. :Edea: It may be big, but it's still just a beast. It's vulnerable to fire, and it definitely can't dodge magic spells. :Altair: The catamount is a puma-like beast that prowls the darkest forests. Despite its bulk, it can stay hidden and silently stalk its prey before pouncing. Surely, the most powerful beast of the forest. ---- ;Catamount :A puma-like beast that silently stalks its prey in the darkest forests. :The massive frame is supported by powerful muscles rippling beneath orange hide. With its fearsome charging Dual Attack, it can attack two targets at once, delivering enough force to topple the mightiest of trees. Zwart :A powerful foe with flame patterns all over its body. It moves fast and strikes hard. :Tiz: Watch out for the Blaster attack! Once you're paralyzed, you can't defend yourself from attack—this monster could wipe us all out if we're not careful. :Yew: You can fix paralysis with magic or a draught of remedy. You can also wait for the effects to wear off, but if more than one person is paralyzed, it's better to cure them quickly. :Edea: Don't let those flame patterns fool you! This big cat is vulnerable to fire, just like most other animals. :Altair: The zwart is a puma-like beast that inhabits the Harena region. It is incredibly fast and delivers powerful strikes, and the Blaster attack can paralyze entire parties. Earthing rods grant immunity to paralysis. It is always a good idea to reassess your equipment and abilities when faced with difficult foes. ---- ;Zwart :The deadliest of the puma-like creatures, distinguished by a strange pattern on its fur. They say the pattern has magical effects and enhances the power of the zwart beyond physical limits. The beast delivers powerful blows and paralyzes victims with its Blaster attack. Minotaur Zombie :Undead minotaur that has lost all reason. Becoming a zombie has only made it stronger. :Edea: It does hit hard...but I don't think it's all that scary a foe. Or is that just me? :Magnolia: No, I know what you mean. It repeats the same attack over and over, and the undead in general have more vulnerabilities. Although overall, it is stronger than a living minotaur. :Tiz: As long as there's just one of them, and we watch our health, we should be okay. Of course, we don't want to get cocky, either. :Altair: This beast is a good example of why reason and intelligence matter in battle. Pity the poor creature that mindlessly attacks over and over. Better for everyone concerned to put it out of its misery, quickly. ---- ;Minotaur Zombie :A slain minotaur that some mad mage or other turned into a zombie. :Bereft of reason or pride, it knows only one thing—that whatever appears before it must be slain. It uses Berserk to make its attacks more powerful, but that also makes it more predictable, too. Minotaur :A massive, bull-headed monster that carries a big club, with which it delivers devastating blows. :Edea: All brawn and not much brain. It uses Brave whenever it can to strike with multiple attacks. :Tiz: That's its weakness. It doesn't plan ahead, meaning you can jump in with counter attacks when its defenses are down. :Magnolia: Use Default intelligently, in other words. :Altair: Minotaurs are large and powerful monsters often found lurking in the middle of mazes. Fighting one is like fighting a mad bull—it sees red, and attacks. Use your head, pick your moments wisely, and you should be able to dispatch it without too much trouble. ---- ;Minotaur :A bull-headed monster that lurks in the middle of mazes. :It carries a massive hammer that would take a score of grown men to lift, swings it as easily as if it were a twig, and strikes terror into foes with enormously powerful blows. On the other hand, it takes a long time for it to recover its footing after each strike. Well-timed attacks can pierce its defenses and bring it down to size. Amber Horn :A bull-man beast bristling with horns. The sight of it sends foes running in terror... :Magnolia: It uses Berserk Marathon to make itself more ferocious and its attacks even more deadly. Watch out when that happens. :Tiz: Not to mention the Massacre attack. Add that to the effects of berserk, and you can really get hurt. :Yew: Perhaps the best strategy is to break the berserk state as quickly as possible. :Altair: Your thinking is sound, but you cannot use remedies or similar cures to break the Berserk Marathon effect. :You need only look at the beast to know it is powerful. You need to avoid drawn-out battles, as that Massacre and berserk combination is deadly. Fortunately, it is affected by status ailments, so try slowing it down with sleep or paralysis. ---- ;Amber Horn :The most powerful of its bull-like brethren, bred in ancient times as a beast of burden. Its unique horns, and, even worse, the Berserk Marathon ability that raises the power of its attacks, make it a formidable foe. Sometimes it will attack random targets four times in succession with Massacre. The best strategy is to put it to sleep or paralyze it quickly, before it can do too much damage. Daedalus :Blue skin, long hair, and a confident swagger. Not to mention big horns. :Tiz: It looks like it carries a staff of some kind, but I didn't notice it using any magic. :Magnolia: It's a strange looking creature, isn't it? Is it a bird? A bull? :Edea: Right. Something sets it apart from most other monsters. :Altair: Daedalus was once a servant of the gods, but it fell from its lofty position. It used to wield divine power, with strength enough to move mountains, but now it is a mere monster, stripped of its reason and most of its powers. Even so, you must not take it lightly. ---- ;Daedalus :This monster has horns like a bull and a beak like a raptor. :It strikes with Defang to blunt the blows of its foes, then drives itself into a frenzy with Berserk. The daedalus resembles other minotaurs, but before its downfall it was one of the pantheon of gods. Hybrid :A large bear, easily recognized by its blue eyes and stylish two-tone coat. :Edea: Hehe. You could say it's bear''-utifully fashionabluh!'' :Tiz: Haha, I remember that one! But..."bear"-utiful? That's not much of a pun... :Magnolia: Fashionable! It reminds me of something we would say on the Moon. But I agree about the pun...she's just merging two words that bear''-ly fit together!'' :Edea: Look who's talking! :Yew: You know, we really should bear down and actually talk about how to fight it, instead of just making un-''bear-able jokes.'' :Edea: This conversation has gone from fashionabluh to lame in a hurry... :Altair: Hybrids—officially known as Standard Ursine Combat Weapons—were bred as defensive units by the old Eternian army, but now the majority of them roam wild and feral. You need to be careful of their Bear Knuckles attack, which strikes through any defense. ---- ;Hybrid :A brutal weapon in the guise of a bear, used to deter invaders in old Eternia. :With the disbanding of the old Eternian army, hybrids now run wild. Their powerful Bear Knuckles attack can strike through any defense to deliver devastating damage, but their two-toned coat of fur has a certain "fashionabluh" flair which softens the blow. Maybe. Grizzly :Enormous gray bear with a ferocious snarl. I bet it eats more than just salmon. :Edea: Did you see how long its claws were? It's a wonder they don't get caught up in its fur all the time... :Tiz: Yeowch. Now you've gone and reminded me how much they hurt. :Magnolia: I wonder if the claws are retractable. You know, like a cat? I can't imagine how it walks otherwise. :Altair: The beast walks on its hind legs, and that explains the length of its claws—they aren't worn down by being scraped along the ground. Perhaps the grizzly once ate fruits and nuts from branches, before turning carnivore. Either way, it is a formidable foe. Caution is required! ---- ;Grizzly :A giant bear of a beast armed with razor-sharp claws. :The grizzly is covered in thick, gray fur that is highly prized in colder regions, where a complete hide fetches high prices. The monster's Salmon Swipe attack can wipe out an entire party in one blow, so be very, very careful. Red Helm :A giant, man-eating bear that looks as if it's wearing a huge red helmet. :Yew: I've heard a lot of old legends about these monsters—like how they were so powerful they ruled entire mountains. :Yew: They have heavily muscled shoulders and razor-sharp claws. Their Massacre attack delivers four blows in quick succession, each one powerful enough to crush actual rock. You don't stand much of a chance if one of them catches you napping. :Yew: You know, red helms are constantly being splattered by the blood of their victims. There's never time for the blood to try, and it ends up turning the bear red all over. :Yew: That's my theory, anyway. What do you think? Sounds plausible, right? :Edea: Wait, what? You just made that up? I totally bought it! I thought you'd read it in a scientific journal or something. ---- ;Red Helm :This terrifying man-eating bear is covered in fur the color of blood. :Red helms can crush rock in their giant claws, or so it seems. When they use their Massacre attack, they lash out at random targets four times in quick succession. They say the fur is red because it is drenched in the blood of its victims, but that's not true. Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer